Usuario Blog:Greatbored/Linea de tiempo(Novelas)
Bueno encontre una linea de tiempo, algo de hace tiempo... pero me gustaria arreglarla,poniendo los titulos en español de las novelas publicadas y complementando, claro si es posible, dado que es algo antigua. :D La lectura se hace de la siguiente forma; de izquierda a derecha; Fecha, titulo, capitulo, parte o paginas y, a veces si es uns novela, comic o relato... 807.M30: Mechanicum (Prologue) 848.M30: Descent of Angels (Book 1) 852.M30: Descent of Angels (Chapter 5) 854.M30: Descent of Angels (Chapters 6-9) 855.M30: Descent of Angels (Chapters 10-17) 860.M30: Descent of Angels (Book 4) 010.M31: Legion (Nurth) 010.M31: The Dark King Heresy Chapbook 010.M31: Horus Rising (Battle for High City) 010.M31: Legion (Eolith) 010.M31: Fulgrim (Iron Hands at Carollis Star) 010.M31: Fulgrim (Laeran) 010.M31: Horus Rising (Whisperheads) 011.M31: Horus Rising (Murder initial) 011.M31: Fulgrim (Fulgrim at Carollis Star) 011.M31: Horus Rising (Murder final) 011.M31: Fulgrim (Perdus Anomaly) 011.M31: Horus Rising (Xenobia) 011.M31: False Gods (Davin and moon, Aureus initial) 012.M31: Flight of the Eisenstein (Iota Horologii) 012.M31: Fulgrim (Terran envoy) 012.M31: The Kaban Project Heresy Collected Visions 012.M31: False Gods (Aureus final) 012.M31: Fulgrim (Callinedes) 012.M31: Galaxy in Flames and Flight of the Eisenstein (Isstvan Extremis) 012.M31: Mechanicum (up to but not including chapter 1.07) 012.M31: Battle for the Abyss (Mars) 012.M31: Battle for the Abyss (until but not including chapter 14) 012.M31: Galaxy in Flames and Flight of the Eisenstein (Isstvan III initial) 012.M31: Flight of the Eisenstein (Escape and Terra) 012.M31: Mechanicum (chapter 1.07 onwards) 012.M31: Galaxy in Flames and Fulgrim (Isstvan III final) 012.M31: Battle for the Abyss (Chapter 14 to end) 012.M31: Fulgrim (Isstvan V) 013.M31: The Lightening Tower Heresy Chapbook 364.M38: Eldar Prophecy 364.M38: Tears of Blood Story; Tales of the Dark Millennium 013.M39: The Alien Beast Within Story; Inquisition War 015.M39: Draco (IWp55-168) War 017.M39: Draco (IWp169-204) 020.M39: Draco (IWp204-217) 021.M39: Draco (IWp219-228) 045.M39: Space Marine (SMp2-28) old and hard to find 046.M39: Space Marine (SMp29-69) 047.M39: Space Marine (SMp71-72) 050.M39: Space Marine (SMp72-81, 87-89, 84-87, 89-151) 051.M39: Space Marine (SMp151-197) 061.M39: Space Marine (SMp197-264) 100.M39: Warped Stars (IWp235-272) War 122.M39: Harlequin (IWp279-347) War 123.M39: Harlequin (IWp349-386) 124.M39: Harlequin (IWp387-508) 124.M39: Chaos Child War 125.M39: Draco Epilogue War 666.M40: Xenocide Story; Bringers of Death 143.M41: Execution Hour 145.M41: Spacehulk Graveyard Story; Flames of Damnation 147.M41: Shadow Point 240.M41: Xenos Eisenhorn 241.M41: Missing in Action Story; Eisenhorn 338.M41: Malleus Eisenhorn 355.M41: Backcloth for a Crown Additional Story; Eisenhorn 386.M41: Hereticus Eisenhorn 396.M41: Playing Patience Story; Let the Galaxy Burn 401.M41: Ravenor 402.M41: Thorn Wishes Talon Story; What Price Victory 402.M41: Ravenor Returned 404.M41: Ravenor Rogue 499.M41: Conquest of Armageddon (CoAp13-31) 675.M41: Tenebrae Story; Let the Galaxy Burn 738.M41: First and Only (TFp107-109) Founding 739.M41: First and Only (TFp85-89) Founding 741.M41: Rogue Star 742.M41: Star of Damocles 748.M41: First and Only (TFp21-26, TFp231-238) Founding 750.M41: First and Only (TFp49-50) Founding 752.M41: First and Only (TFp159-164) Founding 765.M41: Ghostmaker Story; Ghostmaker, The Founding 766.M41: A Blooding Story; Ghostmaker, The Founding 766.M41: The Hollows of Hell Story; Ghostmaker, The Founding 766.M41: That Hideous Strength Story; Ghostmaker, The Founding 766.M41: Permafrost Story; Ghostmaker, The Founding 766.M41: Blood Oath Story; Ghostmaker, The Founding 767.M41: Sound and Fury Story; Ghostmaker, The Founding 767.M41: First and Only (TFp15-19, 27-48, 51-84, 91-106, 111-158, 165-230) Founding 768.M41: A Simple Plan Story; Ghostmaker, The Founding 768.M41: The Angel of Bucelaphon Story; Ghostmaker, The Founding 768.M41: Witch Hunt Story; Ghostmaker, The Founding 768.M41: Some Dark and Secret Purpose Story; Ghostmaker, The Founding 769.M41: Necropolis Founding 769.M41: In Remembrance Story; The Founding 769.M41: Necropolis Founding 770.M41: Honour Guard Saint 771.M41: The Guns of Tanith Saint 772.M41: Straight Silver Saint 773.M41: Sabbat Martyr Saint 774.M41: Traitor General Lost, not out yet 775.M41: His Last Command Lost, not out yet 776.M41: The Armour of Contempt Lost, not out yet 777.M41: Only in Death Lost, not out yet 805.M41: Xenology 919.M41: Fight or Flight Story; Hero of the Imperium 922.M41: Sector 13 Story; Bringers of Death 924.M41: Death or Glory 926.M41: The Beguiling Story; Hero of the Imperium 928.M41: Echoes of the Tomb Story; Hero of the Imperium 931.M41: For the Emperor of the Imperium 932.M41: Caves of Ice of the Imperium 933.M41: Scourge the Heretic 934.M41: Duty Calls 937.M41: The Traitors Hand of the Imperium 969.M41: Black Bone Road Story; Flames of Damnation 984.M41: Angels of Darkness (Astelan's Tale) 986.M41: Lord of the Night 987.M41: Conquest of Armageddon (CoAp33-52) 992.M41: Hive Fleet Horror Story; Dark Imperium 992.M41: Eye of Terror 993.M41: Soul Drinker Drinkers Omnibus 995.M41: Fire Warrior 995.M41: Salvation Story; Into the Maelstrom 995.M41: Deliverance Chancers Omnibus 996.M41: Deus Ex Mechanicus Story; Let the Galaxy Burn 996.M41: 13th Legion Chancers Omnibus 996.M41: The Bleeding Chalice Drinkers Omnibus 996.M41: Chains of Command Story; Ultramarines Omnibus 997.M41: Liberty Chancers Omnibus 997.M41: Front Line Report on Tau Battle Doctrine Online short story 997.M41: Nightbringer Omnibus 998.M41: Leviathan Story; Ultramarines Omnibus 998.M41: Warriors of Ultramar Omnibus 998.M41: Kill Team Chancers Omnibus 998.M41: Business as Usual Story; Let the Galaxy Burn 998.M41: Consequences Story; Inferno #44 998.M41: Crimson Tears Drinkers Omnibus 999.M41: Angels of Darkness (Boreas' tale) 999.M41: Storm of Iron 999.M41: The Enemy of My Enemy Story; Inferno #44 999.M41: Grey Knights 999.M41: The Enemy of My Enemy Story 999.M41: The Assault on Nimbosa Online short story 999.M41: Dead Sky, Black Sun Omnibus 999.M41: Deus Encarmine 999.M41: Deus Sanguinius 999.M41: Ork Hunter Story 999.M41: Conquest of Armageddon (CoAp53+) 999.M41: Last Stand on Yayor Story; Flames of Damnation 000.M41: Dark Adeptus {questionable} 000.M41: Hammer of Daemons {questionable} 001.M42: Annihilation Squad Chancers Omnibus {questionable} Nota: esta sin pulir y comenten aclaraciones, duda, o lo que sea. Categoría:Entradas